How Things Should Have Gone
by myfirstloveseg
Summary: Dave stands up for Kurt at prom my first fan fic please read and review. I own nothing please review no one has yet


HOW THINGS SHOULD HAVE GONE 

**a/n just so you know Blaine is not at prom for reasons you can decide i really don't care**

Daves p.o.v

As I stood there waiting for principle Figgins to announce the prom queen, I was suddenly feeling nervous, hoping that Santana's plan would work.

"And your 2011 prom queen with an outrageously high number of write in votes is",

He looked at the envelope again then back at the crowd then again at the envelope, like he didn't believe what was written there or just didn't want to, before he announced "Kurt hummel".

I just stood there stunned just like almost every body else except for a few jocks at the back of the room were laughing , high fiving each other and looking very pleased with themselves.

And I don't know what over took me weather it be anger at my so called friend or me just being fed up hiding who I am, what ever it is. I'm going to do what I should have done before,

I'm going to make it right I'm going to be the guy I've all ways wanted to be, I grabbed the microphone, everyone was watching me but I was only watching Kurt, seeing the hurt in his eyes was enough to give me the courage for what I wanted to say.

So i took a deep breath stood up straghit with my head held high and said "you are all awful people every last one of you that voted Kurt for prom queen and you should all be ashamed of yourselves."

I took a deep breath and looked around, some people were looking ashamed but most were still shocked and I don't know if its because Kurt was voted prom queen or because I was standing up for him, but I don't really care either. It was Kurt that really got my attention, there was a hint of a smile playing on his lips and acceptance in his eyes.

So I continued "how would you feel if you thought people hated you for just being you? What would you do? You would probably hide or deny who you really are just to be accepted by people that are going to mean nothing to you after high school. Not him, because he knows that the only way to get true friends is to be yourself. As a result of that at the end of high school he will have real friends when he leaves not a click he probably won't stay in touch with."

I looked around the room again and now, most were starting to understand and others are really looking ashamed, still the jocks are the toughest nut to crack, they were just looking at me, like why in the hell are you defending this fag then I looked at Kurt. He had a full blown smile and he looked so proud of me, the glee kids were smiling too. Santana was looking at Brittany with love in her eyes. I felt strong for the first time in my life, I was finally doing the right thing so I finished with:

"He is stronger and braver then any one in this room and if you can't see that, Fuck you"

I grabbed the tiara and scepter from a shell shocked Mr. Figgins and headed for Kurt. The crowd parted like the red sea. but I was focused on Kurt, he had the biggest smile and looked almost happy which is probably the best I can do. I mean he was still the butt of a cruel joke.

I placed the tiara gently on his head so I didn't mess up his hair and held the scepter out to him he took it almost happily.

Then I held my hand out to him asking

"Would you care to dance?"

He placed his hand gently in mine saying

"I'd love to"

As we started to dance to the song "Who Said" by Selena Gomez. The song that most of the girls always have playing. I see people starting to really get the meaning of the song.

I was so happy, I knew tomorrow was probably going to be hell, but right now I couldn't bring myself to care. Because right now, I was making things right.

Because right now, I was dancing with Kurt hummel, the one that had the courage to do what I couldn't. The one who believed that I had enough courage to be out and proud, the one that gave me the strength to do it now.

Because right now, things seemed to be looking up. Because right now, I'm being true to myself.

As we danced, Kurt stood on his tippy toes and whispered in my ear,

"I'm proud of you Dave."

And I couldn't help but to smile. For the first time in my life I was happy just being me.

**a/n it's a good song should listen to it and please review **


End file.
